Content-delivery devices such as televisions and other monitors do not customize delivered content based on which users are receiving the content. For example, television broadcasts provide the same content regardless of the specific audience members. While Internet television allows a degree of customization, it is the user, and not the device, that is making selections of content. And if it is done by the device, it is done by an identification of the device, without knowing who is on the receiving end of the content. Discrete content-delivery devices are presently evolving into a single collaborative system. However, there remains a need for such a collaborative system to recognize users and user traits, and to adjust the content delivered, as well as how it is delivered, based on this recognition.